


Donut With Sprinkles

by honestmischief



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Donuts, First Meetings, Flirting, FrostIron Bingo 2019, Gallows Humor, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: Tony was sitting in a giant donut when he saw a really attractive man fall from the sky.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443076
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	Donut With Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rabentochter for reading this over and encouraging me to post this! And for coming up with the title, you're awesome <3
> 
> Frostiron Bingo Square O5- Setting: Donut Shop

Well, Tony’s birthday wasn’t great. But honestly, he should have expected it. What was the point if his last birthday party wasn’t a disaster?

Tony didn’t want to go home and deal with the mess he left, so he stayed in his suit and flew to the nearest place to get food. It had been too long since he’d eaten. The first place he found was a donut shop, marked with a giant donut on the roof. He quickly bought a box, and then landed on the roof and sat inside of the donut hole. Tony knew that sitting on top of a donut establishment was frowned upon, but he was dying and he didn’t care. 

The first donut he ate was chocolate glazed. It had been years since he had donuts and he didn’t know why he hadn’t bought some before. 

Tony was distracted from his donut when he noticed something in the sky. He only watched with a raised eyebrow as an actual person literally _fell from the sky._ The man landed on the concrete flat on his back, and Tony winced for the guy. That had to have hurt. 

Somehow, the man stood up only a few minutes later, casually dusting off bits of concrete from his clothes as if nothing strange happened. He was weirdly dressed, wearing an armor of some kind. It was a mix of green and gold and looked like it was hand-crafted with care. Tony thought that maybe he was an alien, the clothing looked nothing like anything on Earth. It would have explained why he fell from the sky. 

“Hey,” Tony said with a slight wave. 

The man glanced up at Tony who was still sitting in the donut and looked surprised that he wasn’t alone. “Hello.”

The man didn’t appear to be as disheveled as someone who fell from the sky should have been. His hair was pitch-black and perfectly combed back, and Tony could see his green eyes all the way from the roof. 

“So, did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?” Tony asked before taking another bite from his donut. Vanilla frosted, this time. 

“What?” The man asked. 

“You’re gorgeous and you literally fell from the sky,” Tony said simply. 

The man let out an amused laugh before replying, “You think I’m an angel.”

“It seems like a reasonable explanation,” Tony shrugged. 

Like he said, the man was gorgeous. He was tall and slender, but also looked like he could beat the crap out of someone if he wanted to. The man was exactly Tony’s type. 

“I am quite the opposite,” the man responded. 

Tony closed his box of donuts and lowered his faceplate before flying off of the roof, landing in front of the stranger. He was even better looking up close. 

“What’s your name?” Tony asked, and then held out the box of donuts. “Donut?” 

The stranger hesitated, studying the donuts before he finally picked one up. It was a Strawberry one with sprinkles. 

“Loki.” 

“I’m Tony. Where are you from?” Tony was curious, he had a feeling that Loki definitely was not from Earth. 

“I don’t know,” he responded. 

“Everyone’s from somewhere, right?” Tony asked. 

The subject seemed to be upsetting Loki. His green eyes were glued to the ground as he attempted to think of something to say. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Tony told him, not wanting Loki to be upset anymore. He stepped out of his suit, showing him that he meant no harm. “I trust you.”

“That is incredibly foolish,” Loki said with a slight grin. 

“Eh, I’m already dying,” Tony shrugged again. 

Loki traced Tony’s palladium stained veins on his neck, his fingertips feeling cool against his skin. “It appears you are.”

“It happens.” 

Tony had accepted that he was going to die soon. Really soon, in fact. He probably should have died in Afghanistan, it was just catching up to him. At least he got to meet someone as pretty as Loki before everything ended. 

“Maybe I can fix that for you.”

“Oh yeah? How?” Tony asked. Loki stated it like it was easily going to be done, and Tony was curious about what his plan was.

A green mist gathered in Loki’s hands until it transformed into a ball of glowing energy. Tony had never seen anything like it. 

“Magic,” Loki smirked. 

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “Cool.”

Was allowing a strange man who fell from the sky to use magic to heal him from palladium poisoning a good idea? Probably not, but Tony didn’t have anything to lose. If Loki killed him, Tony was going to die anyway. If Loki saved his life, Tony would be able to spend more time with him. Loki was fascinating and Tony wanted to learn everything about him. And it was a bonus that he had beautiful green eyes and a pretty smile. 


End file.
